Cuando Lucius Malfoy se enteró de eso
by Xareni
Summary: Lucius Malfoy se encontraba preso en Azkaban, cuando llegan a contarle una noticia que le degarraria el alma. Porque los Malfoy si tienen corazón.


**Disclaimer** ** _:_** _En esta historia se utilizaron algunos de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, creación de J. K. Rowling, todo lo que no reconozcan es sacado de mi imaginación._

 **¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerlo! Espero lo disfruten.**

 _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto: "Mortífagos" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

 **Cuando Lucius Malfoy se enteró de eso.**

Lucius Malfoy se había dedicado, durante mucho tiempo, a infundir miedo. Conocía ese sentimiento mejor que ninguno. Cuando cumplía sus deberes como mortífago, había memorizado las características de una persona asustada. Los ojos se abrían en asombro, temblaban levemente, su boca se entreabría, y su rostro daba los signos del pánico, se volvía pálido y verdoso.

Él nunca fue de esos que demostraran sus emociones, por lo que ver esas características en las personas lo asqueaba. Pero eso había sido antes. Nunca había entendido como se podía tener tan poca dignidad, para demostrar el terror y la angustia a sus acechadores… hasta que se enteró de eso.

En las penumbras de Azkaban, sintiendo el frio que generaba la presencia de los dementores, no habían conseguido que se descontrolara. Aun con su presencia, se mantuvo firme. Su carácter no había mostrado ni un signo de debilidad. Tenía miedo, pero nunca daría el gusto de que se le notase.

Sin embargo, una noche entre las celdas de Azkaban se escuchó un alboroto. Traían un nuevo recluso. Reconoció su rostro, más no su nombre. Era otro mortifago, había sido capturado hace poco, algo que no pudo entender. Hasta que los dejaron solos. Estaba a una celda de distancia, le susurró unas palabras que lo dejaron helado.

—Draco es ahora un mortífago. Matara a Dumbledore.

Y lo entendió, ese hombre no había sido atrapado. Se había dejado atrapar. Lo mandaban como mensajero. Voldemort, le estaba haciendo saber que su mayor temor, se había vuelto realidad. El encierro nunca fue su castigo por fallar en aquella misión. Con ello, solo le había demostrado cuan poco le importaba su persona.

Su error iba a ser pagado con sangre. Su sangre. Perdería a su hijo… él lo sabía. Este era débil, no era capaz de matar. Lo sabía, lo conocía. Fallaría en su misión y lo matarían. Y él sería sacado de Azkaban, solo para ver como Voldemort lo mataba. Como perdía a su familia, lo único que siempre le importo en su vida. Su sangre.

Pudo sentir como el efecto de sus guardias lo apresaba. El pánico, como nunca lo había sentido, le inundo. Su mente comenzó a imaginar la escena que encontraría una vez regresara a casa. El seria llevado por la misma Bellatrix, a quien le importaría un comino guiar a su propia familia a su ejecución.

Seria obligado a ver en primera fila, como su hijo era juzgado por Voldemort. Este lo insultaría, lo humillaría, y luego le permitiría ver como torturaba a su hijo. Draco lo miraría con terror, como estaba acostumbrado a ser visto por sus propias víctimas, pidiéndole en un silencioso ruego, que lo salvase. Pero el no podría hacer nada.

Su esposa, siempre más valiente que él, trataría de meterse, de liberar a su hijo. Y en un minuto, caería muerta al intentar salvarlo. Dos segundos después, su hijo seguiría. Las únicas dos personas que realmente ha amado en su vida se encontrarían tiradas en el piso. Muertas e inertes.

Y cuando vieran que su alma se había roto, lo dejarían solo. Con ellos. Encerrado. Tratando de traer a la vida aquello que ya se fue. Y lloraría, como jamás se había permitido hacerlo. Maldeciría, golpearía, se lastimaría a si mismo de la misma forma que lo hacía en ese momento, inducido por el poder de los dementores. Y una vez, se diera cuenta que sin ellos no tendría sentido seguir viviendo, odiando a Voldemort con su alma y negándose a seguir sirviéndole, tomaría una decisión. Si alguien le quitaría la vida, sería su propia mano.

Le diría a su esposa e hijo que los amaba, como nunca fue capaz de hacerlo cuando estaban vivos y luego los seguiría en el mas allá. Y los tres se quemarían en el infierno, pero juntos, siempre juntos. Porque los Malfoy eran unidos, si morían, lo harían juntos.

Siguió con sus pensamientos suicidas, aferrándose a su dolor, permitiendo desahogarse durante el resto de la noche. Cuando volvió a tomar control de sí mismo, decidió negarse hablar, esperando en silencio, el porvenir de su hijo. Y juro, que si algo le pasaba a su familia, moriría. Pero no sin antes ver con sus ojos la caída de su acechador.

Esa fue la noche en que Lucius Malfoy decidió abandonar el bando de los mortífago. Porque si bien sus ideales jamás cambiarían, él sabía que sangre era la más importante, la de su familia. Porque la sangre de los Malfoy, no caería en vano.

* * *

 **Tengo la firme creencia que Lucius jamás quiso que Draco se volviera motífago. No quiso que Narcissa lo fuera, ¿Por qué su hijo si? Y sobre todo los Malfoy son tal vez, la familia mas unida de toda la saga. Eso es lo que queria demostrar aqui. Lucius pudo ser un idiota, pero fue un buen padre. El amaba a su familia.**


End file.
